


The Fire Rises

by AuthorMontresor



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Eventual KiGo, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorMontresor/pseuds/AuthorMontresor
Summary: Three years after leaving high school, Kim Possible is still at it. Her help is sorely needed in a post-invasion world, especially one where Global Justice is still trying to recover the scattered remains of advanced alien tech.During one such mission, Kim is in a tough spot, wounded, alone.The appearance of one green-skinned former villain might just be the stroke of luck Kim needs.Provided Shego agrees to join forces, of course.____________________________________________________________________________________Eventual KiGo (this is only a couple chapters long: it's close, calm down).
Relationships: Kim Possible & Shego, Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Fire Rises

Missions used to be _way_ less drama. Kim Possible passed a hand through her damp, dirty hair as she stopped behind a wall, assessing the damage. She winced as her plate-covered fingers passed over her bruised ribs. There the white ceramid scales protecting her young body had cracked, sacrificing their integrity in order to deviate a ricocheting bullet.

Damn. Kim hissed through gritted teeth. Three years in this adult sitch, and…well, it was not like she _really_ wanted to go back. Going on a mission without worrying about being grounded was nice, and so was the steadily-increasing paycheck, though many of her former schoolmates were earning way more than her. But they were not saving the world.

“Gotta count for something,” Kim whispered, mostly to herself. She received no answer from her surroundings, mostly a pile of dilapidated concrete slabs. The occasional steel reinforcement pushed through the roofs like forgotten trees, surprised by the sudden winter, stark against the clear night sky. Damn, she was getting poetic… she should really visit Ron soon, had not seen him for far too long.

Her wrist kimmunicator beeped softly. Kim put it next to her ear.

“ _Kim?_ ” Wade’s voice reached her as if through mist, muffled and far. Reception was not the best, lost as she was in the Mafadi mountain, hidden under a collapsed building, already half-covered by snow. “ _Kim!_ ”

“I am _fine_ ,” Kim replied, keeping her voice as slow as she could. They could still be looking for her. Most likely were. But she was fine. Well, for a given value of fine. She better not make Wade worry, though. She got this. She feigned a big smile. “Just catching my breath.”

Wade looked at her from the other end of her kimmunicator. She had to admit, the new haircut had done wonders to his self-esteem. As did the new diet. And the Doctorate. His dark, thin fingers were restless, moving like a flock of birds over three keyboards, trying to keep everything in check, as he always did. His eyes scanned her face, and he winced.

“ _Kim! You’re bleeding!_ ”

“’tis but a flesh wound,” she jokingly replied. She had Ron had been catching up on Monthy Python as of late. “I have seen worse.” Her gaze left Wade for a moment, attracted by distant flashes. They might have been rifles firing, but maybe, just maybe… nah. Kim could not hope _she_ were here. Though it would make sense, considering what Kim had been sent to retrieve.

“ _I am calling this off_ ,” Wade said, moving his hands to type a code sequence on the closest keyboard.

“Wade, no!” Kim hissed. “I got this. I have the coordinates; I know where they keep the tech. I can do this.”

“ _Kim, you can’t-_ ”

“Say my name,” Kim interrupted him, producing gel and bandage from a pouch. She applied it to her head and covered it with a clean white bandage. There. All better. At least Wade would see she was taking care of herself.

Wade huffed at her response.

“ _You can’t always play that card, Kim._ ”

“Watch me. Come on, Wade. I already know where they are keeping the ignitor, I only need half an hour to get past them and take it. One hour, tops.”

“ _If you are not back in one hour_ ,” Wade said tapping with his fingers on the table, “ _I_ will _call this off._ ”

“Deal.” Kim nodded at him, and she managed to hide the twinge of pain at the gesture as he bruised ribcage protested her sudden movement. “Uh… one hour. I got this.”

“ _How much charge do you have?_ ”

“About twenty per cent,” she said looking at the indicator on her right wrist, beeping an angry yellow. “It should be plenty, if I save it.”

“ _Forty-five minutes_.”

“Wade!”

“ _I don’t want to hear anything._ ”

Wade crossed his arms over his chest. She had to remind herself she was still a kid, barely older than her when she had started as a babysitter-turned-world savior. He had the same fire in his eyes.

“ _I should have insisted to give you backup._ ” He shook his head.

“Did not want to disturb Ron.”

“ _He could have postponed his exam_.”

“Not for the third time. Come on, Wade. I will be in an out in a jiffy. I have seen worse.” Though she was not that sure. Kim lowered the kimmunicator, which blinked back to its usual blue screen, Wade switching to audio-only. She adjusted the bandage on her head, making sure it did not impair her vision. She could not risk being taken by surprise once again.

Distant muzzle flashes caught her attention. Screams. Something fell.

Kim jumped upright, touching the side of her helmet. The night unfurled itself in a symphony of red lines and blotches, displaying all its secrets to her heat vision. Together with the first aid it was administrating to her ribs, it would suck her battery dry, so she only used it the necessary time to move away from the slabs, trying to make as little sound as she must over the rocks.

Another flash, and a bigger one and a rumble, like one of her brother’s rockets had just gone off. Kim’s heat vision turned a useless uniform red. She switched it off, blinked. A thunderous red cloud rose against the sky like an angry ghost, hiding the stars and revealing a group of soldiers regrouping, shouting in Afrikaans. She did not wholly grasp the language, but it was close enough to English to understand they were not happy, not happy at all.

She could relate. Kim capitalized on their confusion and the lingering light of the explosion, keeping the heat visor off as she slithered under the skin of the night, skipping and jumping from rock to rock, making sure to hide the white scales and plates of her powersuit against the snow. Her bruised ribs protested, but she could not listen to them. The powersuit did what it could to soothe her pain, but it was not as powerful or advanced as that one model, so she could not ask it to instantly recover her wounds. Four parallel lines on her forearm reminded her instant cauterization had its downsides, for sure.

She reached the outskirts of the explosion site. The soldiers had regrouped behind a wall, and were shouting orders in Afrikaans. Kim saw a lonely figure walk between the flickering fires, and her heart jumped in her throat. Again. Would she be friend or foe this time? Kim licked her lips. Hated to admit it, but she was not in her best shape. Thirty-eight minutes before Wade recalled her. But right in front of her, the bunker awaited, where this terrorist group held the Lorwardian ignitor. The terrain looked deceptively inviting, but she had already had a close encounter with a proximity mine, and her suit had managed to save her only burning through forty percent of its charge.

She had to stay focused. Focused. Her eyes moved back to the figure moving around the flames. It seemed to hesitate, and it hid behind a rock just before Kim saw a few small black shapes cross through the night: like black stars, grenades tinkled and rolled on the uneven ground.

Kim ducked.

Nothing happened for the longest moment, then the night was shredded by four explosions, each of them making Kim’s teeth rattle and her bruised ribs wince. Damn. Not good.

“What was that?” Taunted a throaty voice. “ _Baby’s first explosion?_ Let me show you guys how it’s done!”

Kim peeked from her hiding place. Air smelled like just before a storm. A familiar wheezing noise travelled from the figure to Kim’s ears, and she covered her eyes just before a torrent of green flames cut through the darkness and the wall ahead, blasting it away in a cloud of a million vitrified pieces.

The soldiers had their response, though, as yet more muzzles flashed like burning crosses, and though the figure jumped away, she let out a scream as some of the bullets must have found their purchase. Kim bit her lip. This little game was going to cost her precious battery juice, and more importantly, minutes, all on a bet this time _she_ would be friendlier, helpful maybe. She had never been one to give much credit to hope, though. Kim took her chances, did not wait for them.

Kim dashed left, jumped and skidded past the rocks, activated her heat vision, and kicked right at the closest soldier, sending him tumbling through the rocks and the fragments of the blasted wall. Another yelped at the sudden assault and turned his rifle towards her, but Kim ducked right and punched him right beneath the throat, not too hard, enough to cut his breath. As the soldier’s hands reached for his neck, she was right behind him, punching his temple and sending him against the ground.

Another two yelled at her: one threw a grenade and another turned on a flamethrower, roaring a torrent of flames in her direction. Inwardly, Kim scoffed. She kicked the grenade in mid-air, somersaulting. No big for one former cheerleader. She only needed a pair of pom-poms and she might have been practicing a jump atop the pyramid, back when the second-largest problem in her life was Bonnie Rockwaller. The soldiers dispersed, the grenade sending one of them to kiss the ground, while the one with the flamethrower advanced, and was blasted away by a glowing emerald punch. Kim covered her head, trying to escape the furnace heat. Funny how, even all those years later, the largest problem in her life was still the same.

She turned to look at her as flamethrower guy screamed, his liquid oxygen tank exploding under the force of the impact, sending him tumbling down the mountainside. He wobbled and fell stunned against a rock. Kim winced.

“That might have really hurt him.”

“His own fault for playing with fire.” _She_ passed a hand through her long black hair, moving them away from her shoulder, wincing as the careless movement made her grit her teeth.

Kim stepped forward. Shego growled, crouching into a stance, her hands glowing emerald once again. Kim froze. So much for her hope. This time they met as enemies. Still, she was not going to stop without trying. It was not her style.

“You are bleeding,” Kim said, pointing a white-covered hand at the darker patches covering her… acquaintance’s body.

“I have seen worse,” Shego replied, her green eyes flashing. Still, her flames abated once she saw Kim was not trying to get the jump on her. Not right away, it seemed.

Kim scoffed.

“I just said the same to Wade,” she replied, switching off her kimmunicator. Just in case. Slowly, she reached for her pouch, producing the gel and bandages she had used on herself. She put them on the ground, then stepped back.

“What’s this, _Princess_?”

Kim tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine when Shego called her like that. She had not heard the word _Princess_ coming from those black lips for a long, long time. Too long? She wouldn’t say.

“It’s…” Kim said, coming back to her senses, “… an offer. You can take it, but if you do, please consider my proposal.”

“Already?” Shego cackled softly. “We did not even get to first base and you are proposing.”

Kim flicked her hand as if to swat an annoying fly. _Why_ was it that Shego still managed to get under her skin? She hoped the visor could cover her reddening ears and cheeks. 

“You _know_ what I am talking about.”

“Nu-huh,” Shego replied. Her trademark grin appeared, like a sudden flash of pearls. “But I am interested in watching you waste your time and your advantage.”

Kim sighed.

“Listen. It seems this time we cannot work together, for some reason, but…”

“Wanna see my paycheck?” Shego spat on the rocks, still grinning. “Might make those cute eyes of your bulge.”

“But we _are_ after the same thing, are we not?” Shego’s flames abated a little more. Her eyes shifted towards the healing gel and then back to Kim.

“Next winter’s _Club Banana_ collection? I already stole it.”

“I mean the Lorwardian ignitor. Who’s hired you this time?”

“Are you under some _delusion_ I ought to share that detail with you? Go home, Kimmie. You are hurt, and your fancy nightdress is all out of juice. Or will soon be.”

“How…”

“One gets used to blinking red lights working with Drakken,” she winked.

Kim’s eyes moved to her wrist, where the yellow battery indicator had shifted to an alarming red. She was below fifteen percent. Practically useless. How many minutes before Wade forced a withdrawal? But she did not want to. Could not to. Especially when Shego was here. She could not leave the ignitor to her, being sold to the black market. She was not going to lose sleep over who might get their hands over it, battlesuit or not.

Kim squared her shoulders. It was… not that honorable to jump on a wounded adversary, but this was _Shego_. She was used to this sort of thing. Kim tensed her legs. Shego’s hands reignited in a _whoosh_ of green flames. Up above them, the bright trail of an RPG shone like a comet. They lifted their gaze at once towards the incoming rocket.

Kim was a smidge faster.

She jumped and hit something – she could only hope she was Shego, she had no time to think – and disappeared behind rows of dilapidated walls. Her reactive shield went up. She had thought she was getting used to explosions this night, but the RPG’s blast carried her up and away, like a giant hand – like her own shield was not even there – and she was kicking her legs against the night, and she was in freefall, and then-

“Ugh!” Kim impacted the hard ground, a rock cracking her visor. She braced as she tumbled on the mountainside. Her visor blinked red, one, two, three times. It fizzled black with a pop and a crackle. Kim stood up, patting her body for signs of damage. Save for the blistering heat she felt on her back, she seemed mostly fine. Her shield must have worked. She blinked, trying to get used to the darkness and the blotches of light still covering her sight. The air reeked of metal, or maybe it was her mouth. Something shifted in her peripheral vision, a prone figure walking on all fours on the snow. Shego stood up, holding her stomach, wheezing, panting.

“Are… are you hurt?” Kim asked. Her voice was so frail against the night. Shego held up one hand. She coughed, then seemed to finally get enough air in her lungs.

“Doooh…” Shego sucked in a long breath. “Don’t do that… never… ever again… Princess.”

“Hey, my bad if I saved your life.”

“Please…” Shego sat down behind a nearby rock, her back facing the bunker. Kim thought it was a good idea. She sat next to her. “I could have shrugged that off like nothing.”

“Sure, because a punch to the gut reduces you to a whimpering mess, but an RPG is a minor inconvenience, hm?” Shego’s emerald eyes transfixed her own. They seemed to burn. Hm. Probably a trick of the light.

Shego snickered.

“Your butt weighs more than an RPG, Princess.”

Kim hit her shoulder.

“That’s a mean one.”

Shego shrugged.

“You and your flattery.” A pause. Shego winced as her hands brushed against where the bullets had brushed against her flash. “What now, Pumpkin? How about you go back to mommy or GJ and leave this job to the professionals?”

“As soon as they send one.” Kim ran a quick diagnostic. With her own eyes, as the suit’s battery had been completely expended. Luckily, the protection of ceramid tetraplastic covering most of her body did not run on electricity. She would not be able to see in the dark, or use most of the quick diagnostics, enhanced strength systems or anything, but… she was still covered in one of the most advanced armors known to man. Also, Wade would not be tempted to remotely switch her armor off.  
Her eyes moved onto Shego, who had lit a small tongue of green fire on her index finger.

“Hey. Cat got your tongue?” Shego asked.

Kim was already a knight in shining armor. Maybe she could get the dragon on her side.

“My offer still stands,” Kim said. She was not offering her hand, not yet, not really. But she was getting there. Who knew how much time she had before Wade would recall her? Maybe half an hour? Any other girl would have balked at the odds. But she never even knew the odds. “You are hurt, I am surely worse for wear. We can do this like that one time in Padang. That did not turn out so bad, did it?”

Shego seemed to consider her words, still licking her wounds.

She shook her head.

“No can do, Kimmie. That time I got paid off by GJ itself. Big difference.”

“Oh, come on! You are wounded as well. Finding the ignitor inside the bunker is gonna be hard even for you! Like a needle in a haystack.”

“What’s the problem?” Shego balled her fist, draped in dancing firelight. It made the shadows between them shift and wave. “You just burn the haystack.”

“And while you are busy, they will drop something on you. You _know_ you cannot do this alone.”

“You are pushing this a little too hard, Princess.” Shego set her shoulders straighter, wincing as yet more stabs of pain ran through her body. Kim did not notice her left hand touching Shego’s right knee until it was there. The green woman started at the touch. “What’s up with that? Are you a social worker now? Get off my case.”

“I just want to get that injector.”

“Yeah, well, too bad, because _I will_.” Shego stood up, was about to jump, stumbled, fell on the snow, creating a small geyser where her still-flaming hand vaporized the snow.

Silence fell between them as Shego turned off her hand.

Kim did not say a word.

“Not a word.”

Kim nodded and knitted her fingers, waiting for Shego to stood up. Which she did, after a few more moments, shaking off the snow covering her costume. She fell back against the rock.

“Say, Pumpkin. Do you have any more of that first-aid gel? Asking for a friend.”

“I think the last of it has been blown up by the RPG.”

“Shame.”

“I am in better shape than you, though.”

“Not around your thighs, you ain’t.” Another pause. “Like in Padang, you say.”

“Exactly.”

“Only as long as it takes to take care of the noisy guys with the rockets, over there,” Shego said, gesturing with her head over the bunker. “After that, it’s each girl for herself, and I will wipe the floor with you if I have to get to that injector. Understood?”

Shego’s eyes once more met those of Kim. Kim nodded, holding out a hand.

“A truce.”

Shego shook Kim’s hand.

If there was a glint of triumph in Shego’s eyes, Kim did not seem to have noticed it.

She was too focused on making the best of the time she still had: twenty-five minutes? Something like that. Probably too little for herself, but with the two of them…

“One more thing,” Shego said, still holding Kim’s hand.

“Yes?”

“Loser pays for dinner.”

Kim chuckled. Back then, it had seemed such a harmless demand.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what Montresor does when not writing about cute Witches doing cute things (or other cute Witches); going back to old fandoms and finding out there's so much more still to tell.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little snippet into the Kim Possible world. It has been the fandom that introduced me to femslash fanfiction in general, and it is very dear to me. I am not sure if there is still any interest surrounding these two, so if there is, please let me know. I might have something longer to publish, if interest is there.  
> Save the dream!
> 
> See you next update, and let me know what you think: be an upstanding citizen, come on.
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________
> 
> For complaining, smutty Shego fanarts or lost wallets: authormontresor@gmail.com.
> 
> Please remember we do not deal with emotional damage caused by this fic or others.


End file.
